


protect your angel (for her own good)

by cleptid



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleptid/pseuds/cleptid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He needs to make sure (that she’s safe, that she doesn’t know anything).<br/>She can’t get involved again.<br/>-<br/>a possible scene in the weeks after that destined battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	protect your angel (for her own good)

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings: Jack Atlus/Carly Nagisa, vague Misty Lola/Carly Nagisa  
> Warnings/Triggers: spoilers for the DS arc  
> all my stuff is drabbles/ficlets bc what is coming up with a fully formed storyline?  
> post-DS arc, takes place in the six month time gap. like all my fics. idk I just wanna see them deal with what happened cause the show moves on in like five seconds.

Misty arrives and sits at a table in the corner of the shop, opposite a blond man with his tea untouched. A second cup lies on her end, cooled slightly from the wait.

He acknowledges her entrance with the tiniest of nods, then jumps in immediately.

“So?”

He stares her down, poorly hidden desperation clear on his face. His emotions bleed through, in the furrow of his eyebrows and the force of his voice. 

Jack Atlus is such an open book.

Misty looks at him level, then takes a sip of her tea with no haste. 

It probably hurt his pride to even ask her for this meeting, judging by what she knew of his character and the tone of his message. (What kind of person demanded a meeting the following week from one of the top models in the world, really.)

However the impudence, she agreed easily. She wanted to take care of this thread, too. Make sure all the ends tied up neatly. Even if that meant cutting off this one.

There’s a clink as she sets down her cup on the table.

“Carly doesn’t remember anything.”

Jack breathes out, relief painfully visible in his expression. Misty is more neutral - pointedly blank, rather.

“You wanted her to forget?”

Her voice is carefully set, calm with no rise in volume. She doesn’t want to reveal her intentions or expectations, unlike how loudly he does. The man can’t help himself, really.

Jack goes rigid. His lips tighten and his stare grows wary, but he doesn’t say anything.

“You think it’s better this way.”

She thumbs the locket around her neck, a familiar and habitual action.

“Kiryu and I live with the guilt, while you’d rather her live unpunished, never knowing her role in this?”

He doesn’t rise to it with a barb. (Fair enough. She believes the same.) His purple eyes look through her, intense and piercing. Finally, he starts in a low voice. Just to make his aim clear, ensure that she won’t let anything spill. (She wouldn’t anyway, but he doesn’t know that.)

“What she did was beyond her control. She was an innocent bystander who got caught up in this mess by being too nosy. It cannot ever happen again.”

Misty assesses his response - it is a practiced answer, but authentic nonetheless. Satisfied, she pushes her tea aside and begins her exit, slinging a grey bag over an arm.

She pauses slightly while rising, as if remembering one last query. (It is planned. This question is the one that matters most.)

“And your love for her?”

He sets his jaw firmly, then speaks in a grave, serious tone.

“Is best forgotten.”

He meets her eyes squarely. Determined.

She’s glad for it. He is a better man than she thought he was, Jack Atlus.

(Would she have been able to make the same choice?

She cannot know for sure.)

**Author's Note:**

> this doesn't even make super sense as a plot, but I like the idea of Jack being concerned and Misty pretending to be nonchalant, so. (kudos to them for the shortest meeting over tea ever? lul.)
> 
> Misty definitely cares for Carly a lot. But is she referring to the specific people in this situation or just this specific situation? Hmmmm.  
> I do rather like their relationship, whether read as platonic or romantic or something else. That face touching by Misty was pretty intimate though~
> 
> I remember living through everything post-DS and being like, why is there no resolution to her confession of love. Why is Carly reduced to just another one o‘em girls competing for Jack’s affections in a catty, comedic manner.  
> (Probably more the writer’s priorities than anything else - but even the ending, really?)
> 
> any feedback is really appreciated~


End file.
